


How Do You Know?

by PunkPhantomTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual, Stripping, Stupid Boys, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: They've been at Hogwarts for five years now and still have not seen the giant squid that everyone says is in the lake. Sirius and Remus decide to find out for themselves if it's actually there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back to writing fanfiction yay! I've been obsessed with Harry Potter for a while but then realized I've never actually written for it, so here we are! I recently made a HP rp blog on tumblr, which got me really into wolfstart again?
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“But how do you _know_?”

“Sirius, no.”

Remus crossed his arms, brow furrowed as the two stood in front of the Black Lake. It was late spring in their fifth year, which was evident from the slight bit of facial hair growing on Sirius’s chin that he refused to shave, claiming that he needed to “have long flowing locks all over” his body.

Ahem.

Most Hogwarts students were inside, studying for their O.W.Ls or their N.E.W.Ts, but Sirius had apparently found a better way to spend his time, and he needed Remus to be there for it.

“If Professor Dumbledore says there’s a giant squid in the lake then who are we to argue?” Remus grumbled, shaking his head.

“We’re little shits who have never seen this so called ‘giant squid’ so we need to prove its existence!” Sirius proclaimed, hands on his hips.

“But James said he saw it last week!”

“Yeah, and James has never lied to make himself look cooler before…” He gave Remus a pointed look, twirling his hair through his finger as a certain Lily Evans does when she’s observing something, receiving a deathly glare in return.

“Fine, fine! And how do you propose we find out if it’s true or not?”

Sirius smirked. “I thought you’d never ask.”

His cloak and tie were on the ground before Remus realized what his plan was.

“Oh, no! I am not skinny dipping in the Black Lake so you can see if there’s a giant squid!”

“Well you don’t want to get your clothes wet, do you?”

Remus scowled as Sirius unbuttoned his dress shirt. “Even if there was a giant squid in there, you’d scare it off with your naked arse before you could see it.”

Sticking his tongue out at him, Sirius threw his shirt to the ground and responded dryly, “Fine, I’ll keep my pants on, happy?”

“Ecstatic.”

Sirius sighed. “Look, Moons, if you don’t wanna come, you don’t have to. I’ve done plenty of stupid shit on my own before.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Remus huffed and began tearing clothes off, turning so he wasn’t facing the other man as his face started heating up.

“As long as you admit this is stupid,” he muttered, his shirt and tie landing next to Sirius’s.

Face breaking into a wide grin, he winked at Remus’s back and slid his trousers down his legs, exclaiming, “That’s the spirit, Moony!”

Usually, Remus would pale at the thought of showing anyone any skin at all, what with the scars covering his torso and his very obvious werewolf bite on his hip, but Sirius had seen it all already. The year before, they had had a very long conversation about Remus’s insecurities and Sirius’s family at three in the morning and then never talked about it again, yet they both seemed to acknowledge these new insights about each other every now and then.

It wasn’t long before they both stood in front of one another wearing only their underpants, both various shades of maroon and gold as Sirius could not pass anything Gryffindor related and not buy it for himself or his friends.

Sirius’s eyes only wandered for a bit over Remus before looking back at the lake, turning to face it with his hands on his hips. This gave Remus enough time to think _‘maybe I’m the one’s who’s going to run because I saw his arse?’_ before walking over to stand beside him.

It was barely a second before Sirius was running into the lake, squealing (manly of course), “Cold cold _cold_!” as he went. Remus sighed and stumbled in after him, going slower to let his body adjust to the temperature of the water.

The water was up to Sirius’s chest by the time he stopped and looked around for Remus, who was still quite a ways behind him. “Hurry up, Moons!” He jumped in the water, waving his arms wildly.

Remus just shook his head as he approached, halting suddenly when something began sticking out of the water behind Sirius.

Sirius turned back around, staring up at the large tentacle in front of him, sticking straight up from the water.

They had left their wands on land, the bloody idiots.

All three of them stood completely still for who knows how long, the students’ eyes never leaving the appendage.

Finally, Sirius gave a weak, “Hi?” and waved slightly.

Remus facepalmed.

The tentacle rose higher than, the boys gulping nervously as they watched it.

It waved back.

“What the hell?” Remus whispered as Sirius froze again.

“Oh, uh, sorry for just running into your, um, home like this! We…” He gestured back toward Remus, ”…just wanted to see if you were real.”

The tentacle seemed to nod slightly.

“Right, um, we’ll just be on our way then!”

It nodded again, moving forward to Sirius’s back, turning him around to face the shore. It then began to slowly push him through the water, both of their eyes widening as it pushed against Remus too, leading them until their feet were barely in the water.

Once they stopped, it retreated back to the water, leaving the boys in a stunned silence.

“Um, bye?” Remus shrugged, watching as it raised once again to wave.

The two gathered up their clothes in stunned silence, finally making eye contact once they had everything but their cloaks on.

Laughter erupted from both of the boys as they leaned on each other, falling to the ground.

“I can’t believe-“Remus said through deep breaths of laughter, “-a fucking _giant squid_ waved at us!”

“Oh, c’mon! It pushed us out of the water! That’s so much cooler!” Sirius pulled them both up and latched his arm around Remus.

“You’re right!” Their fits of laughter were slowly calming down as they grinned at each other.

“I get to tell James and Peter!” Remus shouted suddenly, pushing Sirius back as he made a run for the castle, carrying his cloak over his shoulder.

“Oh, I don’t think so!”


End file.
